


Onus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [448]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different look at the Domino episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/23/2000 for the word [onus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/23/onus).
> 
> onus  
> A burden; an obligation; a disagreeable necessity.  
> a: A stigma. b: Blame.  
> The burden of proof.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #155 Fight.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Onus

They were in for a real fight. The onus was on the other side to succeed. All they had to do was block the critical move. Gibbs knew Tony would figure it out before that happened.

When Gibbs found out about the mole, he knew they were in for a real fight. Moles were never easy to find. You had to trust your employees, so when they become untrustworthy it was hard to figure out who to point the finger at. If you picked the wrong person, you not only ruined someone’s life that didn’t deserve it, but you chanced losing a good employee because you guessed wrong and still not finding the mole. 

Right now, the enemy had the upper hand, but the onus would always be on the enemy to succeed. NCIS would survive this mole. They just had to protect their people and information. The mole and whoever they worked for were unlikely to survive NCIS. He couldn’t tell his team what Domino was about, but he trusted Tony to work it out and block the critical move by the mole.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
